Conquests of Love
by Jaydenz Spirit
Summary: My variation of how Izumi and Kouji fall in love *KOUZUMI*
1. Desert

Disclaimer-*sighhhh* What's the point of this...what kind a retard would actually sue someone else for not saying that Digimon isn't theirs...Jesus...well, whatever. I DONT OWN DIGIMON, happy?  
  
The Loner:My first fic here! Just happens to be Kouzumi cuz they just OWN. Not a short fic, and the plot is much more complex then the simple Kouzumi setting. So this is the result:P That's it ^_^''  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Conquests of Love  
  
Chapter 1 - Desert  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
A strong gust of wind blew hard, kicking up sand. Kouji scowled and put his hand on his bandana so it wouldn't get blown away. Takuya gritted his teeth and kept walking. His hand, just like Kouji's was over his head, protecting his own hat.  
  
Izumi's short shriek broke through the raging sandstorm. Her pink hat was whipped off her head and flew right for Tomoki, who was several feet behind her, hitting him on the face. His surprised yell was lost in the strong winds, but he did manage to grab the hat. He recognized it quickly and tried to call out to Izumi.  
  
The sandstorm got stronger, completely blocking off all sound. Kouji took his bandana off and stuffed it in his jeans pocket. Izumi's blonde hair was blowing about freely but she just kept walking against the howling winds.  
  
The wind blew out Tomoki's legs underneath him and he fell to the desert ground. Kouji tried to help him up, but a particularly strong gust whipped all the Digi-destined and they stumbled to the ground. Takuya crawled slowly with a determined face to the rest of the group.  
  
"Let's stay here till the storm blows over!" he yelled loudly. Everyone nodded except for Junpei.  
  
"Why can't we all spirit evolve and get away like that?" he suggested, blocking the sand from slapping him in the face painfully.  
  
"Dammit, why do you think? You wanna go do it and attract every evil Digimon on a wide radius? Pfft, think before you speak!" Takuya yelled, annoyed. Junpei's face fell. "Oh, right."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
The sandstorm stopped, though not before blowing Tomoki's hat away. He returned Izumi's hat though. Kouji put his bandana back on.  
  
"That was NOT fun, you guys," Izumi said, brushing sand out of her hair. Junpei nodded, eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, I mean you were in serious danger Izumi," he said, with hearts in his eyes. Izumi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Was not. Kouji was right behind me. He wouldn't let me get hurt."  
  
Kouji scowled. "Whatever." Izumi looked slightly hurt, but tried hard not to show it.  
  
"You see, Izumi? He doesn't care for you. Not as much as I will," Junpei kept pushing. Kouji grunted and started walking in some direction.  
  
"Kouji, hey, wait up! Man, don't be like that!" Takuya yelled. Kouji stopped and turned around.  
  
"Unless you want to stay here till you die of thirst, I suggest moving till we find a way out, or at least an oasis," Kouji said, then continued walking.  
  
Junpei and takuya growled. "I hate it when he gets like that," they both said. Izumi looked reproachful, but said nothing. The whole gang ran and caught up with Kouji.  
  
"With any luck, we'll get out of here by nightfall," Kouji said quietly. Everyone nodded and hoped for the best.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
A/N-Well, here's chapter 1 in what i hope will turn into a good Kouzumi fic:) Pleae guys, review! They really help motivate us n00b writers:) 


	2. Blood Boils

Disclaimer -...see last chapter.  
  
The Loner:Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry, Kouji's a bit meaner then usual, but that makes the story more interesting:)  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Conquests of Love  
  
Chapter 2 - Blood Boils  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Wait...I think I see something," Takuya said, squinting. Kouji nodded.  
  
"Yeah, me too, looks like a jungle or something," said Junpei, his eyes straying from it to Izumi. "We'll finally be able to eat, and drink, and, and...uh...keep Izumi safe!" he exclaimed. Kouji laughed dryly, sarcastically.  
  
"Poor Junpei, he's just so tired and hungry, but he can't admit it, eh? Has to say that it's for Izumi's sake?" Kouji mocked, his eyes flashing with ice.  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Pfft."  
  
"Kouji, why do you have to be so mean?" Izumi wondered out loud. She instantly regretted her words.  
  
"None of your goddamn business, Orimoto."  
  
"That's it, frikkin loner, time to die," Junpei shouted and ran at Kouji. Kouji smirked.  
  
"Gonna fight me, fat boy?"  
  
"Damn right."  
  
"No, you guys! Stop! We're a team, remember?" yelled Takuya and Zoe. "Plus we have Tomoki here, he's 8! You really wanna set a good example for him, huh?"  
  
"I don't care!" screamed Kouji and Junpei back.  
  
Junpei threw a punch at Kouji who with the reflexes of a wolf dodged easily, ducked, and swung his foot in a wide arc, swiping Junpei's feet under him and causing him to fall on the hot sand. He instantly got up, his face burning.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" Takuya lunged and caught Kouji offguard, stopping him from attacking Junpei. Kouji snickered.  
  
"OK, I think I proved my point." Kouji said, and starting walking toward the wierd jungle.  
  
"What's your problem, Kouji?" Izumi yelled at him. He stopped momentarily.  
  
And sighed.  
  
"Look, all you guys, I'm sorry. It's hot, I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, blood boils, you know?" he said.  
  
"Not good enough. Come here!" Izumi commanded. Kouji's jaw tightened again.  
  
"I'll wait for all of you at the oasis over there," he yelled back, ignoring Izumi's last comment. Izumi fumed and ran after him.  
  
When Kouji was far out of earshot, Takuya was talking to Junpei. "I don't think it's a good idea to mess with that guy, he does martial arts."  
  
"I don't care, he's just a worthless kid to me!" Junpei yelled. "Plus, he's being totally mean to Izumi, and she didn't even DO anything!"  
  
"He said he was sorry!"  
  
"That's not good enough!"  
  
"Dammit, it won't do any good if we fight as well. Let's just go to the oasis and calm down," Takuya said. Junpei nodded and started walking.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Izumi caught up with Kouji a little while later.  
  
"How can you be so insensitive, you jerk!" she screamed. Kouji shrugged and kept walking.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," he answered.  
  
"Huh? You provoked him!"  
  
"His fault."  
  
"He was just caring for me."  
  
"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"  
  
"Look at me when you say that," Izumi said, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Try again."  
  
Kouji sighed and looked into her eyes. *They're...beautiful..* he thought. *Wait, what the HELL did I just think??? Not good*  
  
"Look, Izumi, I'm really sorry, OK? I'll apologize to the gang when they get here. I was just..."  
  
"A prick," she finished for him with a wink. Kouji's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't talk like that."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or...dammit...I dont have to answer that." With that, Kouji walked away into the jungle.  
  
Izumi giggled a bit and started running back to the rest of the gang.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
A/N-Good? Bad? Really bad? please review! the 3rd chapters in the making already. 


End file.
